Heat: A Strawberry Panic Tale
by Count Morningstar
Summary: A heat wave has hit the city, and no matter how hard she tries, Nagisa finds that she can't get her mind off Shizuma. Oneshot. Rated M for a reason.


**Author's Note:** I've had the idea for this story floating around in my head for a few days now. And in the end I felt like I couldn't get any work on my other stories done until I worked on this. This is set about a month after Stamped, my first Strawberry Panic oneshot. You don't have to read that story to understand what's going on in this story, but there are spoilers for Stamped in it. Basically it shows some of the aftermath. There is also a pair of very special guest stars in this story. I'm not going to name who they are, but I think the disclaimer will give it away.

By the way, this is in no way connected with my Yu-Gi-Oh! GX crossovers with Strawberry Panic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Strawberry Panic (or Kannazuki no Miko).

* * *

Heat: A Strawberry Panic Tale

Nagisa Aoi sat on the couch in the sweltering penthouse apartment that she shared with her girlfriend, Shizuma Hanazono. She sighed as the radio she had on reported that the temperature outside was 94 degrees and climbing. The city had been in the middle of a scorching heat wave for that entire week, and what was worse was that the air conditioning for the entire apartment building had been out for two days. It had not been Nagisa's week. Not only was she in an apartment with no air conditioning in the middle of a heat wave, she had barely seen Shizuma for the whole week.

Life for Shizuma and Nagisa was a simple and pleasant one. Not long after Shizuma had graduated from St. Miator, Nagisa decided that she wanted to be closer to her. So even though it meant that she had to leave her friends at Astraea Hill, Nagisa transferred into a high school in the city where the university Shizuma was attending was. After that, they moved into the apartment, which was provided to them by Shizuma's rather wealthy family. The couple had also gotten part-time jobs, though they did not work at the same place. Still, even though neither of them saw much of each other during most of the day, they had the evenings to themselves, not to mention most of the weekends. That particular week however was different.

That week Shizuma had to prepare for midterm exams, so for that week she was staying late at the university to study, usually not coming home until Nagisa was asleep. The couple only saw each other briefly in the mornings as a result. But it was not to last much longer. That particular Saturday the midterms were to come to an end, which meant that their lives would soon return to normal. So, the only thing that Nagisa could do was sit in the steaming but spacious apartment and try to finish the small pile of math homework she had before her.

Unfortunately that was not an easy task, not that Nagisa had much difficulty with Math. The simple problem was that she just couldn't concentrate. The heat was a heavy factor of course, but the main problem was that Nagisa could not get her mind off of Shizuma. Nagisa wanted to spend time with her of course, but her thoughts at the moment were on Shizuma's body, her long silver hair, gorgeous skin, and ample breasts. She didn't know if it was because of the heat, or because it had been awhile since she and Shizuma had made love, but the bottom line was that Nagisa desired Shizuma, and that desire had been gnawing at her all day.

But of course the only thing that Nagisa could do was try and take her mind off of her burning desires. Not that math homework was the best way to do that, but it needed to be done. Remarkably there was not very much work left to be done, only a few problems. Even so Nagisa was having a hard time doing them, as her burning desire for Shizuma kept distracting her. And the heat was not helping her to focus at all. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Nagisa quickly got up to answer it, welcoming the distraction it brought.

Nagisa opened the door to find a girl about her age with long blue hair tied back with a large white bow and blue eyes. She was wearing a light-blue top that showed her mid drift and black shorts. Nagisa immediately recognized the girl as her old friend, Tamao Suzumi.

"Hi Tamao, this is a surprise." Nagisa greeted.

"Hello Nagisa. Mind if I come in?" Tamao greeted back.

"Go right ahead." Nagisa said as she stepped aside to allow her friend to enter. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I came to get that book I lent you last month." Tamao explained. "Miyuki and I are going on a trip and I want something to read on the plane ride there."

"Oh, I'll go get it." Nagisa said as she went to go search for the item in question.

As Nagisa went to go find the book, she caught Tamao walking over to the couch out of the corner of her eye and noticed that Tamao had a tattoo on her lower back. Nagisa was very surprised by this, as Tamao was the last person she expected to have a tattoo. She stopped a moment to get a better look at the tattoo, and was even more startled to find that it read "Property of Miyuki Rokujo".

"Um, Tamao?" Nagisa began somewhat hesitantly. "Why do you have a tramp stamp that says you Miyuki's property?"

"Oh, that." Tamao said with a blush on her face as she quickly sat down. "Well, you remember when you and Shizuma had that party last month that the punch was spiked, right? Miyuki and I ended up having a few too many glasses, and after the party I ended up getting that tattoo."

"And it was your idea?" Nagisa asked with a look of disbelief.

"Apparently." Tamao answered. "Neither Miyuki or myself remember much of what happened that night."

Nagisa was left absolutely speechless. She could not even picture Tamao, or her girlfriend, the stern former president of Miator's student council, Miyuki Rokujo, as being so hammered that they could remember what they did the night before. Nagisa was snapped from her thoughts when she heard another knock at the door. Immediately she went to go answer it, and sure enough on the other side was a young woman with short navy-blue hair wearing dark-grey shorts and a purple top that showed her mid drift. This of course was Miyuki.

"Hi Miyuki." Nagisa greeted.

"Hello." Miyuki greeted back. "It was too hot to wait out in the car, so I decided to come up. I actually didn't expect it to take so long to find a single book."

"Sorry. Tamao and I got to talking about something and got distracted." Nagisa explained as she let Miyuki inside. "It'll take me only a second for me to get the book. In the meantime make yourself at home."

Miyuki nodded and went to join Tamao over on the couch. As Miyuki walked over to the couch, Nagisa noticed that Miyuki too had a tramp stamp, one that said "Property of Tamao Suzumi". Nagisa shook it off however and went upstairs to get the book. It took only a few moments to retrieve the item from the bedroom, and as she went down the staircase Nagisa saw Miyuki and Tamao making out on the couch. It looked as if Miyuki was on the verge of removing Tamao's top. Nagisa cleared her throat loudly to get the couple's attention, causing them to immediately stop what they were doing and sit up on the couch.

"Oh, Nagisa. Did you find the book already?" a flustered Tamao asked as she and Miyuki straightened up.

"Yeah, I told you that it would only take a second." Nagisa answered as she continued down the stairs. "Now if you two don't mind I really have some work to get done right now."

"Of course, we need to go catch our plane anyway." Tamao said as she went over to retrieve the book.

After saying their goodbyes, Miyuki and Tamao exited the apartment, leaving Nagisa alone once again. As awkward as that visit was, Nagisa found it was a welcome distraction from the heat, and from her thoughts of Shizuma. Very soon however, her mind was back on Shizuma, back on the things that she wanted to do to Shizuma, and what she wanted Shizuma to do to her. The only thing for it though was to get back to work on her math. A few minutes after she started working again though, there was another knock on the door. Once again Nagisa got up to answer it, and she opened the door to find a young woman perhaps a few years older than her with long blond hair wearing black shorts, a red t-shirt, and a red bow on the back of her head.

"Um, hello." The blond greeted in a shy manner. "I was wondering if I could borrow some ice. Our freezer is busted."

"You're that girl Himeko, right?" Nagisa asked with a look of recognition. "That photography student that lives in the apartment right below ours, right?"

"That's right." Himeko nodded. "I hope it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all." Nagisa said with a warm smile. "It'll just take me a second."

Before Nagisa to go to the freezer, another young woman showed up. This one was taller than Himeko and had a larger bust. She had long raven hair and wore a white t-shirt and black shorts.

"What are you doing here Chikane?" Himeko asked the girl with a surprised expression.

"I came looking for you." The girl known as Chikane answered. "You weren't there when I came back and well… I was a little worried."

"Oh, I just came up here to borrow some ice." Himeko told her.

"And on that note I'll be right back with that." Nagisa interrupted.

With that, Nagisa went over to the kitchen and grabbed a plastic bag to put some ice in. As Nagisa filled the bag, she thought it was rather cute how Chikane was worried about Himeko. Of course she knew that those two were a couple. That was rather obvious to Nagisa the first time she saw them. Nagisa came back with the bag and found Himeko and Chikane making out in the doorway, locked in a passionate embrace.

"Um, here's the ice you wanted." Nagisa said as she outstretched her arm holding the bag.

"Oh, um, thank you." Chikane said as both she and Himeko blushed.

Chikane quickly took the bag, and then Himeko whispered something into Chikane's ear. The couple then smiled at each other, and after saying a quick goodbye to Nagisa they rushed to the elevator. Nagisa shut the door behind her and shook her head. First Miyuki and Tamao almost started doing it on her couch, and then the downstairs neighbors start going at it in her doorway. The only explanation that Nagisa could come up with was that the heat was brining everyone's sexual desires to the surface. That explanation did seem to partially explain why Shizuma was dominating her thoughts.

But again, the only thing that Nagisa could do about it was get back to her work. After what seemed like five minutes, Nagisa could hear faint but deep moans coming from the apartment downstairs, and right away she recognized the voice as Himeko.

'Everyone is getting laid but me.' Nagisa thought to herself with a sigh.

Nagisa turned up the radio to drown out the sound of her neighbor's love making and went back to work. After what seemed like an eternity, Nagisa had finished her math homework. With nothing else to do, Nagisa decided to go take a cold bath to try and cool off. So she went upstairs, removed her sweaty clothing, and wrapped a towel around herself. Before going to draw the bath, Nagisa decided that she wanted a cool beverage, so she went back downstairs to the kitchen. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs though, the door to the apartment opened and Shizuma walked in, wearing tan and very revealing shorts and a lavender t-shirt that clung tightly to her body.

"I'm home!" Shizuma called as she put down her bag and slipped off her sandals. "Oh there you are." She said as she finally noticed Nagisa as she shut the door. "You'll be happy to know that I'm finally done with my midterms. So, did you miss me?"

Nagisa only stared at Shizuma with wide eyes and an open mouth. At that moment Nagisa couldn't hold back her desires anymore. Before Shizuma could react the redhead removed her towel and tackled Shizuma to the ground, pouncing on her like a cat would pounce on a mouse. Immediately Nagisa began kissing Shizuma on the lips. Shizuma was of course surprised but went along with it. Their tongues mingled with each other for a few moments, and one they broke apart for air Nagisa moved to Shizuma's neck, earning a few light moans from the silver haired girl.

Not long after that Nagisa managed to pull of Shizuma's shirt. She was overjoyed to find that Shizuma was not wearing a bra. Nagisa began sucking on Shizuma's right breast, her tongue playing with the sensitive nipple. At the same time her right hand went to the task of massaging Shizuma's left breast, and all the while Shizuma was moaning with pleasure. Nagisa had wanted to do that the whole day, but it soon wasn't enough for her. She soon pulled off Shizuma's tight shorts and panties, leaving the silver haired girl completely exposed.

After planting fiery kisses down Shizuma's stomach, Nagisa began licking around Shizuma's entrance, earning louder moans than before. She teased Shizuma for a while, but soon enough Nagisa's tongue finally entered her, thrusting in and out. Shizuma responded by grabbing Nagisa's head and bucking her hips. After a certain blissful amount of time Shizuma finally climaxed, crying out Nagisa's name as she did so. Nagisa crawled back up as Shizuma caught her breath and recovered from her orgasm. Then Shizuma looked at Nagisa with a predatory stare and seductive smile that Nagisa was all too familiar with. Before Nagisa could react, Shizuma flipped her over and began attacking her neck with her lips.

"Oh god, give it to me!" Nagisa cried out.

Shizuma compiled somewhat and began massaging Nagisa's entrance. Nagisa felt like she was going to go crazy if Shizuma didn't stop teasing her soon, but she knew that it was a sort of payback for making Shizuma wait. At long last though, Shizuma finally pushed two of her fingers into Nagisa, causing the redhead to moan deep and arch her back. After a few more minutes of pleasure, Nagisa climaxed. As Nagisa caught her breath, Shizuma leaned down close to her.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Shizuma whispered seductively into Nagisa's ear.

Before Nagisa realized what was happening, Shizuma wrapped her legs around Nagisa's, and after a few adjustments their entrances were touching each other. With that Shizuma began bucking her hips into Nagisa, both of them moaning with each thrust. Gradually Shizuma picked up speed, and soon they both climaxed at the same time, with Nagisa crying out Shizuma's name as they both did so. After a moment Shizuma pulled herself apart from Nagisa and flopped down next to her on her stomach. Both of there bodies were completely covered in sweat.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what got in to you?" Shizuma asked.

"I don't know." Nagisa answered as she finally caught her breath. "I think it's this darn heat. Plus I haven't seen you for awhile."

"Well, I'm back now." Shizuma said before kissing Nagisa on the forehead. "So why were you only wearing a towel when I came in?"

"I was actually just about to go take a cold bath to try and cool down." Nagisa explained.

"That's not a bad idea." Shizuma said after a moment. "Care to join me?"

"Okay." Nagisa said with a blush, and with that the couple went upstairs to attempt to cool down, though it seemed like things were only going to heat up more.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note:** This probably isn't as good as my first Strawberry Panic oneshot, but it was an idea I thought I'd run with. There are actually a couple of other ideas for Strawberry Panic oneshots that I may do in the future, so stay tuned.

In the meantime please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
